Even Angels Fall
by Ao yuki
Summary: She was an angel from heaven, he was a demon from hell. One kills, the other saves. They were meant to be enemies. Yet Fate played a trick on both of them......


Disclaimer: Shaman King doesn't belong to me. The song 'Even Angels Fall' also doesn't belongs to me

A/N: This one-shot was inspired by the song 'Even Angels Fall' sung by Jessica Riddle. When angels were mentioned in the song it reminded me of the X-laws and so this started. By the way, I will use information from both the anime and the manga versions.

Warning: This will be slightly AU.

* * *

**Even Angels Fall**

-starts typing……-

Since ancient history, angels have been associated with demons. These two are the opposite of each other, just like Fire and Ice, light and dark, the Ying and the Yang, as well as the Sun and the Moon. With angels, there will be demons. The difference between them is great, yet one could never fully live without each other.

The fire's fury is cooled by ice, light can only exist without dark, and day would not be day if there was no Sun, while gentle moon light shines upon us at night.

In this story, the demon was a particularly powerful and fine-looking one. He hates all humans with a passion and aims to destroy them all. Of course, not matter how strong (or handsome) you are, you can never truly manage to kill them all. You may have massacred many humans, but they never will disappear forever. There was a way to do that in this anime however, and that was to become what they call the 'Shaman King' and get the Great Spirit to change the world.

So, in the way of gathering his followers and obtaining more power, the demon offended countless humans and shamans. He might have either kill their parents or destroyed their futures (or maybe the people simply hates him for his arrogance) but either way, there was one particular leader of a group of shaman whom he find much more annoying and irritating than any of his so-called enemies (which he could kill with a single swipe of his S.O.F).

As all of you readers can guess, that is our second main protagonist here, the angel.

As all angels are, she was endearing, kind, tender and loving. She has long wavy hair which cascades over her shoulders and flows all the way down her back. She was exactly what everyone thought an angel should be like.

Of course, in addition to that, she was the strongest of all the demon's endless enemies.

With all of her comrades, she has thwarted many of the demon's schemes and plans.

While her fellow angels might be described as cruel at times, she was always benevolent to even the most notorious criminals.

It is in nature that Angels and Demons are enemies. Yet who have ever thought about the rationale behind it? Maybe the question simply never crossed anyone's mind before, but I now raise the question before you. What is the cause of them being foes in the first place? Perhaps no mortals or immortals would ever know the reason except for Mother Nature.

Fate is undeniable in this world. If I was to give fate a description, I would describe it as a mischievous little child.

You might ask why? My reason is simple. Fate likes to play tricks on people. One might find love in all sorts of different and strange places which no one would have ever though of. A failure in something you did could just be a blessing in disguise. Even you are when doing something as normal as taking the bus instead of driving could trigger something and change your life forever. Like a child, you can never guess what he would do next.

As Fate would have it. Seeing the beautiful angel and charming demon battling each other without each other's knowledge, he got a _brilliant_ idea.

Smiling, he went off to find someone…… Someone who could help him execute the plan that he had……

"Mrs. Cupid, you look fabulous today!"

Mrs. Cupid narrowed her eyes as Fate neared.

"What do you want, Fate. I'm very busy you know."

"I'm hurt, Mrs. Cupid. How can you think that I came to see you for something? Can't I simply just visit you?" Fate looked innocently at Mrs. Cupid.

Mrs. Cupid sighed and said "Fate, please just stop beating about the bush and tell me what you want."

Looking at Mrs. Cupid with puppy eyes, he said "Oh, Mrs., I just want you to make two person fall in love with each other! Their never ending fights just make me feel ever so terrible. Oh please, Mrs. Cupid! Make them stop fighting with each other!" From a sorrowful tone, Fate ended with tears in his eyes.

Mrs. Cupid's heart gradually melts at Fate sobbing his little hearts out. And she contemplated 'Why not? Fate just wanted to make two poor souls stop fighting and care for each other. He is actually just a small child with a heart of gold. Surely he has no other motives except to make the two mortals happy…… At any rate, I don't like quarrels as well. It _is_ my job to make Earth a happier and better world to live in. It is certainly no problem for me to make two people fall in love with each other and stop their meaningless fighting……"

"Come here, child and I shall see a stop to their mindless squabbles."

With a flash of light, they disappeared.

My clever readers, I am certain that by now, you would know what happened next, no? Mrs. Cupid strung an arrow onto her bow and shot the demon with it, subsequently shooting the angel as well. After tying the read thread which connects the two arrows together, Mrs. Cupid and Fate turned into a flash of light and vanished into thin air.

In case you have never been shot by a love arrow before, I shall let you know that it is neither painful nor even a tiny bit itchy. Maybe you might feel your heart leap for a while and your breathing become just a bit faster, but other than that, there will not be any indication that an arrow just shot through you.

But when you meet the one you are tied to, all you would feel like doing is smile and look at that person.

Such is the case when the demon and angel meet each other for the first time.

When their eyes set on each other, their hearts beat faster and blood pounded in their veins. Both of them could only stare soundless at each other.

The demon recovered first.

In a soft tone that echoed throughout the field, he asked, "Are you the leader of those who have foiled my numerous plans, turned my followers away from me and slain those who refused?"

"Yes, that is indeed me", the angel replied quietly.

Silence ensued after that. Like a chunk of iron attracted by a magnetic force, the demon leaped down from his Spirit of Fire and walked towards the angel. As soon as he did that, both their spirits disappeared.

He stopped when he was right in front of her.

Instead of immediately taking up a fighting stance and attacking each other, both merely look intently at each other.

Suddenly, the demon had a desire to be in contact with her. Without asking for permission, he took the angel's right hand and held it in his own. Then, he whispered a question.

"Why is it that I am unable to read your mind?"

The angel widened her eyes in surprise and shook her head a little to indicate that she doesn't know. Somewhere in her mind, a nagging feeling told her to pull her hand away, to kill the demon and be done with. But she just couldn't bring herself to pull away from him. His hand was warm in the cool night air and she felt at peace. It was as if time had stopped from the moment they met each other.

Under the moon light, even the fear inspiring demon seemed angelic. His features were tender-looking and a small smile graced his lips. His bottomless dark black eyes seem to bore deep into her soul while seemingly cold at the same time.

Just like that, they stood for what seem like eternity, neither knowing how to break the silence between them.

Finally, as if reaching a decision, the demon proclaimed, "You will be my Shaman Queen."

It was at this moment that the angel woke up from her reverie. The arrogance of this man! To openly insult her like this! As if she would ever wed such a vicious and merciless man like him!

She pulled her hand away from the demon and jumped far away from him. Her eyes ablaze with fire, she spat out, "You demon! You are the one who have brutally murdered many innocent humans' life! You are the ultimate evil whom I am destined to defeat! How dare you show such insolence to the righter of wrongs!?"

Her guardian spirit, Shamash, appeared behind her at the same time as the demon's Spirit of Fire materialized.

Then, she shouted in fury, "You shall receive your sentence now!"

The demon did not reply not because he did not want to, but because he did not have the time to do so. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, she started to attack him.

"Bablyonian god of justice in Iron Maiden! Lock and Chain attack!"

Holding out her arm, two long and think chain snakes off and speed towards him, lashing out. The demon simply stood where he was as his spirit blocked the attack from reaching him. As soon as the chain neared the spirit, it turned into ashes. But instead of stopping the attack, the chains just kept on lashing out. The length of the chain seems to be endless.

In fact, the number of chain had even increased to four.

Realising that neither side is going to be winning in this way, the angel decided to launch another attack against him at the same time.

"Paralysing sting, cannon shot!"

Thousands balls of sharp thorns flew toward the demon. As always, the Spirit of Fire turned all of these into ashes, but while he was distracted, the angel stopped the chain attack and went for a close range attack.

Using a short danger, she only managed to slash the demon once before both of them instantly began a hand-on-hand combat with each other.

With the short but razor-sharp dagger, the angel had the clear advantage. But the demon was not bad as well. He did not live for a thousand years without learning a thing or two about hand on hand combats. With his speed, he managed to dodge every attack. Except for some torn parts on his clothing and the small cut the angel first inflicted onto him when he was preoccupied, there were no other visible wounds.

The angel skipped around the demon and tried to stab him, but he was too fast for her and made all of her attacks futile.

If there was anyone there to see them, they would have only seen a blurred whirl of dust. And if the person really looked closely, they would have thought that in the blur whirl, there appears to be two people dancing at high-speed.

Neither party unwilling to back down, they continued to assault one another unrelenting.

Suddenly, the angel tripped over a stone and fall forward. Anticipating a blow or a fall unto the ground, she closed her eyes and tensed her body.

But neither came.

When she tripped, the demon had automatically supported her to prevent her from hurting herself. But then, without really knowing what he was doing, he embraced her and held her close to him.

Initially, the angel struggled half-heartedly to be free. But then, she relaxed and even buried her head a little in his arms.

For that particular moment, the whole world held its breath.

The wind blew delicately and ruffled her hair, making it tickle the demon's nose.

He chuckled slightly and twitched his nose.

Reluctantly, the angel and the demon move away from each other's warmth and gazed deeply in each other's eyes. In that moment, they both knew. The both knew in their heart and soul.

Unwillingly, grudgingly and utterly against their will, they had fallen in love with each other.

You could find any single person on planet and ask them to describe the differences between an angel and a demon. There would be undoubtedly so many of them that even the deepest ocean could not contain.

Some examples would be that she was kind, he was ruthless. She was admired and respected, he was feared. She emits a cool and calm aura, while he was always filled with passion and vengeance.

Last of all, she was an angel, while he was a demon.

But then again, there was a famous saying in this world.

'Opposites attract.'

Perhaps the more different they are from each other, the more attracted they are. In the midst of war and among the hatred, the angel and the demon disappeared on that same night they first met. Without any villains to fight and leader to lead them, the angels dispelled and the war stopped abruptly.

It was said that they got married and even had a child somewhere. If that was true, I would congratulate them sincerely and rejoice for them.

Yet, it was also rumored that they committed suicide and promised to meet each other in the next lifetime. Supposing that was true, their bodies were never found and their spirits were never seen again as well.

In an angel's heart might there be darkness as in a demon's heart may exist light.

Even in the deepest darkness, people seek out the light. When the Sun sets, the moon rises. And when demons and angels fall in love, may they find happiness.

And as for Fate and Mrs. Cupid, they continued to spread joys (and dare I say sufferings..?) on Earth.

The End

* * *

A/N: So how was it? May you be so kind as to give me a review if you find that it enjoyable reading this.

Thank you.


End file.
